mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Coolkid
|image = File:Coolkid.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = |aka = |joindate = 4.23.12 |firstmafia = Cut-Throat Mafia |alias = - |wikiname = |merits = Player, Host, MVP |awards = see Awards section |hosted = see Hosted section |cohosted = see Hosted section }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Cut-Throat Mafia(Era 7) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: Other notes: * Prefers playing as * Favourite part of Mafia: ?? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of ?? Awards *MVP Awards (7 won) *#'MVP' of Bleach Mafia: Season One *#'MVP' of Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI *#'MVP' of Bidding Wars *#'MVP' of Double Agent Mafia *#'MVP' of Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2 *#'MVP' of Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3 *#'MVP' of Spring Break Mafia *Brandos (11 nominations / 4 won) *#Nominated for Best Newbie 2012, lost to Brainiac100 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2014, won *#Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2014 for Death Takes a Holiday Mafia, lost to Frozen Mafia *#Nominated for Best Non-Traditional Game 2014 for Amalgamated Video Game Battle, lost to Bidding Wars *#Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2014, lost to Jay Gold *#Nominated for Most Active 2014, lost to Nana7 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2015, won *#Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2015 for UMM VII, lost to Pirate: Mutiny Mafia *#Nominated for Best Mafia Host 2015, won *#Nominated for Best Non-Traditional Game 2015 for Amalgamated Video Game Battle 2, won *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2015, lost to Dee Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) *Death Takes a Holiday Mafia *Amalgamated Video Game Battle *Grand Magic Games Battle *Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VII with Brandonb *Battle of the Immortals Mafia *Arrow Mafia (with Dd515087) *Corporate Battle *Period Classic Mafia *Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VIII (with Darth Nox) *How I Met Your Mafia *Fairy Tail Mafia: Phantom Lord Arc *Amalgamated Video Game Battle 2 *Pacific Rim Mafia *Anime Girl Sleeper Mafia Mafia Record Overall 12-7 Goodie 6-5 *Era 7.1 MM *#Ghost in the Shell Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Bleach Mafia: Season One - Won - Survived, MVP *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Won - Killed N3 *#Colors Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 9.1 MM *#Pokemon Mafia - Hoenn - Lost - Killed N2 *#Double Agent Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *Era 10.1 MM *#Post Restriction 2 Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Spring Break Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *#Dying of the light 3: Ragnarok - Lost - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia VII - Won - Killed N1 *#Side-Quest Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 Baddie 1-0 *Era 10.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 3 - Won - Killed N3 Indy 0-0 Other Faction 5-2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Cut-Throat Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI - Won - Survived, MVP *Era 9.1 MM *#Bidding Wars - Won - Survived, MVP *Era 10.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2 - Won - Survived, MVP *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3 - Won - Killed N5, MVP *#Dune Wars - Lost - Killed N8 *#Toy Soldiers - Won - Survived __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 7 Category:Players